


Overgrown

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Gone Slightly Wrong, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Something something revenge isn't worth it...A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

So, sure, Li’s magic took practice and skill and all that like anything else, and Li was _usually_ really good at it, and everyone else in the Cowles family had some kind of magic and all, so it was usually pretty obvious when something went wrong. And, _sure_ , Nellie had said at least once a month that something was eventually going to come back to bite Li in the butt.

Upon arriving home after failing to make the plants on that _one_ obnoxious teacher’s desk take it over only for said plants to decide that Li’s head was the thing they were supposed to grow on… Well. Frankly, all the warnings just made Li’s cheeks burn like a star about to collapse when Nellie took one look and doubled over, laughing, “Overgrown’s a good look for you, Li!”


End file.
